Destiny's Aura
by Calle Ann Rhodes
Summary: Sequel to The Web Wizard. Continuing the story of Severus, Tara and their family.
1. Default Chapter

Tara woke up, the sun shining in her eyes. What the...she could hear Severus rustling about in their small kitchen. Stretching, she got out of bed, and padded into the kitchen, rubbing her eyes. She eyed Severus in his flannel nightshirt with one of her aprons tied around his waist. He looked comical. He was whisking pancake batter expertly and turned and saw her, in her black silk pajamas. 

"Hello there," he said. 

"Morning." She sniffed the air. "Pancakes!" she asked. 

"Don't call me 'Pancakes,'" the said, his eyes sparkling mischeviously, with just a hint of a smile. 

Tara smiled and sat down. Severus brought her some orange juice. 

"Fresh squeezed?" she asked. 

"Well, not exactly...but freshly _made._" 

"Ah. Magical orange juice. It's very good," she said, taking a sip. 

Watching Severus make pancakes, she had to admit he had gotten good at it; no more broken windows or charred pancakes. He hadn't mastered flipping them; the one time he tried, the pancake ended up on the ceiling for a moment. 

They ate out on the terrace as usual. It would soon be too cold to eat outside unless they generatede their own heat with magic, which was certainly do-able. Tara loved their view and the clean, fresh air. 

Severus brought out pancakes, eggs, bacon, more orange juice, and a small pitcher of syrup. Tara's eyes widened. 

"Sev, are you trying to fatten me up?" 

"You're eating for 2, after all," he told her. 

"True, but there's only so much I can hold!" 

Tara was in her first trimester and so far felt very good. A little bloated, but she was eating very healthy (when Severus wasn't working on his American Breakfast specialties for her), drinking tons of water, and of course, she had given up smoking completely. The only thing was that during the tense times of the previous summer, Sev had started smoking her clove cigarettes and so far he hadn't stopped, saying he found them 'pleasantly relaxing and aromatic.' She felt terrible for being a bad influence on him; but he reassured her that he smoked regular non clove cigarettes when he was much younger, which he said smelled ghastly, so he had abandoned that. Despite her protests, he assured her that it wasnt her fault, he only had 3 or 4 a day at the most, didn't have to, he wanted to, never indoors, so therefore it was a non issue. 

If that wasn't enough, Tara was kicking herself since he had begun to use some of her choice swear words. She was afraid he was going to slip up and say the F word in front of his students one day during class and find himself in trouble. She had certainly worked on curtailing her cussing since they were soon going to be parents. Severus said he would when the time came. 

He got up and returned with a bowl of freshly cut melon and strawberries, and put it next to her plate. 

"Where did you get all of this fresh -- oh I forget what world I"m in..." she said, and rubbed her belly. 

"Fresh fruit, incoming," she said to her unborn baby. 

She managed to make a dent in the huge breakfast that Severus prepared, then got up to clear the table. He stopped her. 

"No, you sit down. You relax!" 

She shook her head. "Severus, let me do something. The agreement is that whoever didn't cook the meal cleans up." 

"But you need your rest!" 

"When I need my rest, I'll tell you. Now siddown!" 

He did so, reluctantly. "I'm not going to break," she told him, as she picked up their plates and went back in. She soon came back to get the rest of the dishes. 

"You could use magic to get them all at once, you know." 

"Do I hear a condescending tone?" she snapped. Her temper was volatile these days; she was told it had something to do with her condition. 

"No, just a suggestion," he said, and her temper flipped off like a switch as she leaned down to kiss him, then returned to the kitchen. She did the dishes, manually, then went back out on the terrace with a large bottle of water. 

Severus was leaning back in his chair, which always made Tara nervous. He would tip it back on the back legs and she was always afraid it would fall over. He lit a clove and took a long drag. 

"I drink so much water these days, I feel like I'm going to float away..." Tara remarked, after downing half of it. 

"Well you seem to be in the loo most of the day too..." 

"That's a pregnant thing...it won't get any better you know..." 

"So I hear." 

"At least I'm not throwing up...so many pregnant women--" 

She spoke too soon. At that moment, she got a whiff of the clove cigarette Severus was enjoying, which normally was pleasant for her, and felt her stomach do a slow, unpleasant roll. 

Severus noticed her sudden change in expression. "Tara, are you allright? You look positively--" 

She got up and ran to the bathroom. "Green..." he said watching her dash into their flat. 

Tara thought she was turning inside out. So much for no morning sickness. She came out, drained. 

"I don't think I want to eat pancakes for a long time..." she said. Tara went through a rough time. Every little scent, every smell - even the smell of bread baking - would send her running to the nearest bathroom. Finally, after her 4th month, that ceased, which was good. It was tough to teach her computer classes while feeling so green. 

By her 6th month, Tara was having a hard time moving around--even getting out of bed. They soon found out why; Tara was going to have twins! She was disappointed not to be able to travel to Indianapolis that year; she was absolutely huge. 

One day, Severus was in his classroom when Minerva came bursting through the door. He looked up and she gave him a nod. It was time. She took over his class, and he hurried to the hospital wing. 

But she wasn't there. She had gone to a private area where, it was explained, she could cuss and swear without any young ears hearing. That's my girl, he thought, and went to a separate wing. It was quiet when he got there. 

Madame Hooch met him at the door. She looked flustered. 

"How is she?" Severus asked. 

"Oh, she's doing fine but you know Tara." 

"Where is she?" 

"She's inside but no, you can't go in there." 

"Why the hell not? I'm her husband--and the father--" he started, indignantly. 

"She's kind of...well..." 

"She's what?" 

"She's a bit...unkind at the moment..." 

"Oh and _I'm_ never unkind...I might be offended?" 

He was let in and saw Tara, sweating profusely, in a bed, sitting up. She winced in pain. "Holy SHIT this hurts like f--!" 

She noticed he had come in. "Severus, how come you're in here? I don't want you to see me like this!" 

"I want to be here." 

"I'd rather you--!" she let out a shriek as another pain swept over her. "...not..." she finished. "I might start cussing you out and that wouldn't be right..." 

Her obvious pain did admittedly put him ill at ease, so he went out into the outer corridor. It was going to be a long day. Many hours went by and he paced. 

"I think you're going to wear a path into the stone." Severus turned to see Albus Dumbledore standing there. He stopped pacing and sighed. 

"I believe you are right." 

"Why don't you go back to your quarters? It could be quite a while, you know." 

"I suppose. I have to go check the cats anyway." 

"I'll take over your vigil," Albus told him, watching the younger man walk powerfully out of the wing. Severus as a father. Twins even... Albus was warmed by the thought. Severus returned, not even a half hour later. 

"No change," Albus told him, watching him light a clove cigarette. "You and those cloves..." Albus said, his voice trailing off. "It's relaxing...in troubled times." Just then, they heard Tara yelling about something. Severus looked nervously at Albus. 

"I'm sure she's fine. It's a lot of work to have a baby--and she's got two." 

"Don't remind me..." 

"Why Severus, aren't you looking forward to your impending fatherhood?" 

"I didn't mean it like that, I was merely referring to Tara having to have _two_ babies at once." 

"Well they don't arrive in one package, exactly..." Albus began, and Severus gave him an annoyed look. 

"I know how babies are born..." he began. Just then, Madame Hooch came out. She looked much calmer, and smiled brightly. 

"Come meet your daughters," she said to Severus. Girls? He hadn't even thought about what they might be; it didn't matter. He rushed inside and heard the thin wails of the newborns--his daughters! Tara was there, holding the two bundles, looking exhausted, but happy. 

He bent down to kiss Tara and then sat down in the chair beside the bed. The baby girls were identical in every way. They had Tara's olive complexon and both were as bald as billiard balls! 

# # #

Desdemona and Deidre were in their swings on the deck overlooking the lake, wearing little hats to keep the sun off their faces. At 3 months old, they were happy, healthy little baby girls, and now had their father's black hair coming in. Desdemona was always laughing and smiling, in contrast to her twin, who seemed more thoughtful and serious. That was a sure fire way Tara could tell them apart. She teased Severus that Desi was like her, and Didi was like him--downright moody. 

When they returned to Hogwarts in the fall, Dumbledore had a surprise for them. 

"I figured that since you are a family now, you need a bit more space," he was saying. Tara and Severus were following him out onto the grounds, each carrying a twin in a baby carrier. He led them to a gated area that Tara had never seen before, but it certainly looked like it had been there for centuries. He opened the gate and they were in a large courtyard and a large stone house was tucked away in the trees. It had two stories, and lots of room. 

"What do you think?" Albus asked them. Tara and Severus exchanged surprised glances. "It hasn't been used in years. We spent the summer rennovating it. Consider it a belated wedding gift from all of us at Hogwarts." 

"We get to live _here?_" Tara asked. 

"Yes. You can live in it for as long as you are here. Your little ones need some room to run around--or at least they will." 

"Oh my!" Tara gasped. 

"Well, come on in, I'll show you around," Albus said, leading them to the front door. 

Tara opened the door and there was a large foyer with a staircase going up out of it. To the left was a dining area and a large kitchen, and beyond that, a living area. To the right was a large living room with a huge, stone fireplace and a deck off of it through sliding glass doors. Up the stairs were 4 bedrooms, a full bath, and another full bath from the master bedroom. The master bedroom had a balcony which looked out over the lake. It was beautiful and Tara couldn't believe they'd get to live there during the school year. 

They had their things moved in immediately, and Dumbledore had already had it wired so Tara could be online. Severus was able to have his own den and so did Tara. The twins were in their own room and the room was large enough so they could share it as they grew older. 

The traditional Night at the Pub was coming up; the night before the students arrived, the faculty had their last hurrah and went to the Three Broomsticks. Tara was anxious about it because she had never left the twins. 

"Tara, you need to get away. They'll be fine for one evening," Severus assured her. "Besides, your mother came here special to look after them." 

Joan had arrived a few days before. Unlike Tara, she was not afraid of flying in airplanes. She was visiting Europe and was going to meet up with her sister in law there in Scotland, so it was a perfect opportunity to visit Tara and Severus--and her grandchildren. 

"You two--go have some fun! The girls and I will be fine, believe me," Joan assured them. 

"See?" Severus said to Tara. She made a face. "Nobody likes an I told you so," she told him. "Did you make the hangover potion?" He nodded. 

"Hangover potion?" Joan asked. 

"Yes, he makes this stuff so we can all get ripped and not feel any worse for it in the morning," Tara explained. Joan smiled. "Do you know, you're picking up an accent?" she remarked. 

"Noooo I'm not..." Tara said, then caught herself. She _was_ starting to sound a little bit British. 

"Even after spending the summer in the USA?" she asked. Joan nodded. Tara looked up at Severus. "Great. You're influencing me..." 

"As if it doesn't work both ways. Let's go." 

"You two flying?" Joan asked. 

"No. Floo powder. I haven't gotten the hang of disapparating," Tara explained, as they walked into the living room. Severus was just about to toss a handful of floo powder into the flames when Tara stopped, and ran to kiss each twin once more. Then she came back to his side, and he tossed the powder in, and in they went...through the swirling vortex of green to the night on the town... 


	2. Chapter 2: Hidden talents? (NOT)

Severus landed first, and then caught Tara as she tumbled out of the large fireplace. They arrived in the Lobby of the Inn in the village, and just a few doors down from The Three Broomsticks. Tara scrambled to her feet and took Severus's arm as they walked to the pub. 

They were greeted by Hagrid who was at the bar, drinking a pitcher of ale as if it were a mug. He pointed to a large table in the back where other faculty members were sitting, visiting, and drinking. 

Tara sat down next to Madame Hooch, who she called "M." M squeezed Tara's hand. "How's it goin' _mum_?" she asked her younger friend. "Oh just fine! They're with their grandma tonight. This is the first time I've left them..." she said, her expression darkening. 

"I think it's time for you to have some wine then!" A glass of golden liquid appeared before Tara. Severus had a goblet of red wine, and the three touched their glasses in a toast. 

"So I have to come and see the girls," M was saying. "I've been busy preparing for the term and haven't been able to get away." 

Severus pulled out a small billfold, and handed it to her. He was positively beaming as she opened it, seeing the girls' moving picture. Desi was wearing a little pink dress and smiling as usual, while Didi wore blue and was looking at her twin with a serious expression and intent gaze. "I see who the little one in blue takes after," M commented, and Severus made a face. Tara elbowed him. 

Shortly, they were joined by Minerva, Albus and Hagrid. Minerva sniffed the air. "I smell incense. Who's got incense?" he asked. Severus was having one of his clove cigarettes and held it up. "Since when did you start smoking?" Minerva asked him. "And clove cigarettes, no less!" Severus shrugged. "It's relaxing," he said, giving his usual reason. 

"I'm a bad influence on him," Tara commented. "You don't smoke anymore though, do you?" M asked Tara, who shook her head. "Not since I found out I was expecting. But I still like my wine," she said, with a smile, and sipped her chardonnay. 

The spirits were flowing freely and even Severus, who rarely would partake in the festivities, was feeling pretty good as the evening wore on. The wine was going down well, life was good, and he had three gorgeous females in his life. 

The pub had added a piano bar, and soon a very short, ancient wizard with royal blue robes covered with silver stars came in and sat down to play which added to the festive atmosphere. 

Tara, M and Minerva scurried off to the ladies' room together and when they came out, they heard something very odd. Tara was behind Minerva and M and they stopped. "Oh my God!" M gasped, and looked at Minerva. Tara was shorter than either of them and couldn't see what they saw. "What is it?" 

"My goodness, Tara. You never told us your husband has such..._talent..._." 

Then Tara heard it. It was Severus...he was _singing_. She closed her eyes and wished she had mastered disapparation. The two taller women parted so Tara could see. 

Yes, Severus was singing all right. He was standing in front of the piano, his goblet of wine on a coaster behind him, a clove cigarette in his hand as he sang--well, attempted to sing--"Just the Way You Are." He looked like some warped sort of a lounge act. As soon as he caught sight of Tara, he began singing to her. She flushed crimson, wishing the floor would open up and swallow her. The other people in the pub were loving this strange show from one they'd least expect such a performance from. But she could see he wasn't taking it too seriously. He beckoned her and she shook her head. "Go on, it'll be fun!" M told her. Reluctantly, Tara went over to him. "This is my wife and the mother of my daughters," he said, and started singing again. Tara was laughing, shaking her head and it was finally over. 

"Don't quit your day job," she said, finally, and everyone laughed. He dipped her, low, and then kissed her. He stood her back up again and she gave him a surprised look. 

"Severus, you are positively hammered, aren't you?" He nodded and they took their seats again. 

"We didn't know you could sing..." Minerva was saying, laughing. 

"I can't. Must have been magic..." 

"More like tragic..." Tara said, feeling her ears burn again. 

"Was it really that bad?" he asked, slurring a bit, his face inches from hers. 

"It really was." Tara told him. 

"Really really bad?" 

"Really, really, _really_ bad. But it was hysterically funny." 

"I _had_ fun..." 

"I know. That was easy to see. I don't think anyone knew you had a fun bone in your body..." 

"Oh, I have a fun bone all right..." he said, giving Tara a wicked look. 

"Oh please, too much information! Get a room you two!" M exclaimed. 

"It's her fault, she is a bad influence on me!" Severus said, and let out a very uncharacteristic giggle, and then hiccuped loudly. 

"I have to admit, Severus, I've never seen you so...loosened up before..." M told him. 

The rest of the evening was a bit of a blur, and they tumbled out into their living room a bit after midnight. Tara sat up and looked at her husband, who was still sprawled on the floor. 

"Severus, wake up..." 

"I'm awake. Come here..." 

She got down on the floor again and he pulled her close to him. 

"Not here...my mother is here you know!" 

"Oh f--!" 

"Severus! Sheesh do you eat with that mouth? Where's the hangover stuff?" 

He sat up slowly, and drew the small bottle out of his robe. Just then Joan came in, hearing their arrival. 

"Have fun you two?" she asked. 

"Yes." 

She looked at Severus's dazed expression. 

"Someone is a bit tipsy," Tara explained. 

They each took their potion and Joan brought them both water. 

"Well you two party animals had better get to bed." 

Tara and Severus dragged themselves up the stairs and Tara checked on the twins, who were sleeping soundly in their cribs. When Tara got to the bedroom, she found Severus sprawled out spread eagle on the bed, still fully dressed. This would never do. She pulled off his shoes, then his socks, and thought about something. Something funny that she had thought about doing for years to some unfortunate victim but never had dared...there was a bottle of crimson red nail polish in the bathroom. She had painted her nails for the evening out; something she rarely bothered to do. But it was their first night out since before she had become pregnant, so she did something different. 

She fetched the polish from the bathroom, then looked back at her husband. Severus was definitely out cold. He hadn't noticed when she had pulled his shoes and socks off; he continued sleeping, his breathing evident of one in a deep sleep. Did she dare? You only live once...she decided, and shook the small bottle to mix the enamel... 

Tara had to get up a few times during the night to tend to the twins. She fell asleep in the rocking chair in the nursery, Didi draped over her shoulder. She woke up, the sun was streaming in through the window. She put the sleeping baby back into her crib. Desi was still asleep and Tara quietly left the room. 

She was on her way to the bedroom when she heard Severus say the f word in his elegant fashion. Uh oh, what....oh it must be...she opened the door and there he was, standing, staring at his feet--which were beautifully pedicured in crimson polish. Tara stifled a laugh as he looked up at her. 

"How the hell did this happen?" he asked her. 

She looked like the cat that ate the canary, and he glanced over at the dressing table...at the bottle of red polish. "You're not going to turn me into a lamp, are you?" she quipped, and then burst out laughing. 

"It could be worse, I could have done your hands..." she said. "Your feet don't show..." He lunged at her, and pulled her down on the bed. "You're terrible...terrible terrible terrible..." he told her, tickling her. 

The solvent to remove all traces of Tara's joke wasn't hard to find, so he was able to take care of it. He sat down and couldn't help but feel amused. She had changed him so much. He never would have dreamed of what he would have done 2 years earlier if she or someone had played such a prank on him. Maybe he _would_ have turned her into a lamp.He joined her, downstairs, in the dining area with the babies. 

"So do you feel good? Did the potion work?" she asked him. He nodded. "But I'm not quite sure what went on last night...I seem to remember something very strange...I hope I dreamt it." 

"Oh? What's that?" Tara asked innocently. "It wouldn't have to do with a musical performance, would it?" 

"Oh f--" Tara stopped him with a cold stare. "Fudge!" he finished. "Tara, they can't understand us yet..." 

"They still pick stuff up. That's how they learn language, by hearing us. So let's not add too much color to it." 

"So it wasn't a dream? I got up and..." 

"Sang." 

Severus cursed and buried his face in his hands. Then he noticed _The Daily Prophet_ on the table. His picture was on the front page, and he was holding a microphone, a glazed look about him, and was clearly singing. The headline read "Moody Potions Master Kicks Up His Heels." This was all he needed. Especially with the students arriving that day. 

"How will I live this one down?" 

"You'll find a way, I'm sure." 

The article beneath the picture talked about how the normally austere, moody, Severus Snape became inebriated at The Three Broomsticks that night and took center stage to entertain with song...if you could call it song. It went on to say that it was a complete departure from his normal behavior and did this mean that perhaps he would go a bit easier on his students, who were due that day. It wrapped up, mentioning that he had become a father over the summer and talked about the twins and his wife. 

"Go easier on my students? Just because I got a bit pissed on wine and, well, made a fool of myself on stage?" 

"Go figure. That's the media for you." 

"Why didn't you stop me?" he asked her. 

"Me stop _you?_ Right. Besides, I was in the ladies' room. We came out and there you were, in all of your glory, crooning away." 

"Maybe I should call in sick...for the next year..." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Are you sure I should take them to the dinner? It seems a bit much. Don't you think?" Tara was asking. They were getting ready for the banquet celebrating the arrival of the students, and the sorting of the first years. 

"Absolutely. When they are toddlers, that'll become a different matter, then we shouldn't. Albus specifically mentioned that they should be there. After all, it won't be long before they'll be going through the sorting." 

"Um, 11 years..." 

"It'll go like a flash." 

"That is, if they turn out to have powers." 

"Chances are they will." 

They had discussed that many times. It didn't matter one way or another to Severus, but Tara was terribly worried about it. 

She dressed in royal blue velvet robes, and he wore his usual black. The girls were dressed Desi in jade green and Didi in crimson. "They look sort of Christmassy...should I change them?" Tara asked Severus. He shook his head. "No; they look fine and so do you." Tara had been fretting about her appearance, trying to get herself back into shape. It was a slow process, but it didn't happen overnight either. 

They put the girls in their baby carriers and each took one. They strode out into their large courtyard, down the stone path to the gate. They had set up outdoor furniture so they could enjoy the yard before the weather turned. 

Dumbledore was speaking to Minerva when the door at the end of the hall opened, and Tara stepped in as Severus held the door open. They looked quite striking together, each carrying a basket with a baby in it. They were quite the proud parents. 

The students were already at their tables and a hush fell over the room as Tara and Severus walked to the table. They had no doubt seen the write up in _The Daily Prophet_. They sat down at their places and greeted everyone. 

Soon the first years came in and Albus welcomed them, and the sorting began, which was always a fun thing to watch. Afterwards, Albus spoke again and conveyed his congratulations to Severus and Tara for the birth of their daughters. "Severus, would you like to say anything?" he asked him. 

"Just a thank you, and a promise that I won't be doing any musical numbers this evening...or any other." This brought about laughter and he flashed a smile, which was extremely rare for him, except around Tara and the girls. 

"With that, let the feast begin!" Albus said, and the food appeared on the tables. 

"That was a good way to do it, maybe that will avoid problems," Tara commented. "And a stretch for you--it was funny. You never get a laugh." He gave her one of his patented dangerous looks. 

Tara was taking the year off from teaching to take care of the girls fulltime. She was maintaining the school's website and looking after their computer and networking issues, but that was all. Hermione Granger was in her seventh year, Head Girl, and she adored the twins. She was dependable, bright, and great with them. 

The girls certainly kept Tara busy. Soon they were sleeping through the night which was an added bonus. The Halloween ball was upon them and Tara brought the twins for a little while until they grew fussy, then Severus walked her back to their home. They were about halfway to the front gate when Severus stopped in his tracks. 

"What is it?" Tara asked. He looked at her for a moment, then put a finger to his lips and looked in the direction of a thicket of trees. Tara strained to see what he was looking at and thought she saw something move--a shadow in the foliage. She shivered. 

"Stay here," he said very quietly, handing Tara Didi in her baby carrier. He silently strode over and illuminated the area with his wand. Something slipped away, through the trees like a vapor. Could it be? It was gone, and he returned to Tara's side. 

"Was it--?" she began, not even wanting to think of He Who Shall Not Be Named. 

"I don't know. Let's get you and the girls safely tucked into the house." 

They walked quickly to the house and went in, and Tara looked up at Severus with round eyes. He brushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked so scared, and she was. "I don't think it was..." he told her. She believed him, and hoped he wasn't just telling her that to ease her fears. "Could have even been some of the students have a romantic interlude," he purred and she couldn't help but smile at him. "Better go give them detention then," she said. 

"I'll be back in a couple of hours, as soon as the festivities are over," he told her, and kissed her, and then kissed each twin on the forehead. He strode out of the house, leaving his heady scent of spice and a hint of cloves in his wake and she inhaled deeply. They needed to have a romantic interlude...and soon, she thought, sighing. 

Didi began to cry and Tara turned her attention to her daughter, and got them both into the bath. 

Severus didn't hear or see anything else out of the norm on his walk back to the Great Hall. He did see a couple of students making out behind one of the bushes that was along the walkway. It was that Potter kid and he couldn't identify who his female companion was. "Potter, why don't you two get a _room_," he said, as he strode by them. He didn't feel like giving detention or taking points tonight. What he had seen and felt earlier when he was walking Tara to the house was all he could think about, and letting Albus know immediately. If Voldemort was trying to come for him again, this time he was coming for his whole family. 

A couple of hours later, he strode back to the house. He opened the front door and saw that there was a note on the mirror in the foyer. "Go into the kitchen and get what is on the counter for you." He took the note and went into the kitchen. A bottle of port and a goblet was there. He poured himself a glass, noticing there was another note under the goblet. "Come upstairs to the master bath." 

Up the stairs he went, and heard soft music coming from the master bedroom. The lights were low and walked into the bedroom, then to the bathroom doorway. 

Tara was in the large tub, which was filled with fragrant bubbles. She had several scented candles lit. She saw him and smiled. He forgot his earlier worries, shed his clothes and slipped into the tub with her. 

"Well this is a surprise," he purred. 

"Is it? It's been a while..." she began. 

"What, a couple of days?" 

"Well that's a while...for me!" 

"What about the twins?" 

"They are fast asleep. I put them to bed a little while ago. Kept them up to make sure they'd be asleep when you came home." She took a sip of her wine, and he raised his goblet of port to her. 

"To a romantic Halloween evening," he said, and they touched glasses. They soaked for a while in the bath, relaxing, talking over the day, and then they couldn't hold back any longer. They got out, dried off, and got in between the black satin sheets in their four poster bed. After they made love, they put on thick robes and went out to the balcony and sat at the little table. The moon was coming up over the lake it shimmered in rippling silver. "I'm going to go check on the girls. Can I bring you some more port?" she asked. "I can get us more wine--" he began. 

"I need the exercise," she told him. 

"Well, didn't I just give you an adequate workout?" he asked, playfully. 

"Yes..but...I'll be right back." 

The twins were sleeping peacefully, and she went downstairs, refilled their wine, then went back up the stairs again. She walked out onto the balcony. Severus was standing against the railing, silhouetted in the moonlight, looking out over the water. It was such a striking scene, she wished she had a camera. He sensed her presence and turned to her. She handed him his goblet of port and he took a sip. 

Sometimes they needed no words, and this was one of them. They stood against the railing, looking over the lake. Tara was deep in thought, thinking of their wonderful life together. It was such a departure from her old life, but she was so happy. He took out a clove cigarette. "Do you mind?" he asked her. "Since when would I mind?" "It's always polite to ask," he told her, lighting it. "You don't need to be polite with me." "I don't?" he teased. "You mean I can be rude--just as rude as I am with my students?" 

He _was_ challenging at times; so moody and downright nasty with his students, and was famous for it. "If you did that, I'd tell you to where to go, how to get there, draw you a map, and tell you where to stick the map when you got to your destination." 

"You wouldn't." 

"Wouldn't I?" 

"I might turn you into a lamp," he teased her. She watched him take a deep drag from his clove cigarette. Noticing her stare, he asked her "What?" 

"I was just thinking...remember when you first came around my muggle relatives and we had to explain your attire?" 

"Yes, you said I was into the Gothic thing..." 

"Goth," Tara corrected. 

"Yes, whatever the hell it is." 

"Well it's funny that you start smoking clove cigarettes. They're very big in the Goth community, you know." He rolled his eyes at her. 

"What was your excuse? You weren't...Goth..." 

"No, but regular cigarettes are awful. I always liked the aroma of cloves much better." 

"Precisely. He said, and took another drag. "Much more pleasant and relaxing, and not obnoxious." 

Tara sighed, and then a craving hit her from left field. "Ice cream..." she began. "I want some ice cream." 

"Where did _that_ come from?" he asked her. She shrugged. "Don't worry, I don't want pickles with it or anything. Just some praline pecan ice cream. Hips don't need it though..." 

"Pickles and ice cream?" 

Oh Sev sometimes I think you did just fall off the turnip truck. Classic pregnancy craving. Some women crave odd things." 

"You don't think you're--" 

Tara made an airplane zooming noise and made her hand glide over Severus's head. "Wasting my humor again, I see! No, I'm not pregnant. I'm still nursing the twins, and that supposedly will prevent conception. But along those lines...we ought to have this conversation anyway." 

"What conversation is that?" 

"Well, are we going to have any more? I mean you're 44, I'm 40, one of us needs to go down and, well, get fixed." 

"Fixed?" 

"You know. Snip snip. Henry was 5 months old when I took him to the vet and had him--" 

"You mean you want me to..." he was positively horrified..."go to the vet?" 

Tara smiled, remembering the time when she first knew him when he didn't indicate that he had any sort of sense of humor. "No, you don't have to. I mean, we could just start being more careful. I could start taking the pill again, much as I hate it." 

"It wouldn't be so bad if we had another little one..." Severus commented. 

"Well, we have to figure that out. A little family planning goes a long way, and we sure weren't expecting the twins when they came along...I had only quit taking the pill a month before and the doctor had said it would take at least a year before I would get pregnant and BLAMMO. Twins, even." 

Severus made what was left of his cigarette disapparate and then looked at her, taking her hands. "I guess we're a powerful combination," he commented. 

"Or something...but...should we take precautions? Get you the "Big V" or what?" 

He shuddered at the thought of what she called the "Big V." 

"Let's just kind of let it ride for a couple of years. If we end up with more little Snapes, then so be it. If it's allright with you; I'm not the only one in this relationship. You're the one who has to carry them for 9 months." 

"And throw up for nearky 6..." 

"Yes, and throw up for nearly 6." 

She looked into his fathomless black eyes and stood on tiptoe to kiss him. He tasted deliciously of port and cloves and she inhaled his scent and immediately wanted him again. 

"I'd do it again," she said softly. "I'd have another little one. Or 2. Hopefully it would just be one at a time." 

"So what after a couple of years?" he asked her. 

"Another baby or a coupla years. Whichever comes first. Then we flip a coin to see who goes to get neutered or spayed." 

"Neutered!" he shuddered again. 

"I heard it's no big deal." 

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Okay, well, maybe it is...but it's not major surgery like mine would be...but then again, when a man is being put through any kind of sickness or trauma...it's always ten times worse since you men are such babies..." 

He scowled at her and grabbed her hand, and pulled her back into the bedroom for Round 2 of 4... 


	4. Chapter 4: Holiday Celebrations

Once Halloween comes, it seems like the year was practically over, Tara was thinking to herself. She was in the living room before a roaring fire while snow fell outside. She had decorated the house for Christmas in her usual, decadent fashion, and had scented candles throughout the house. She had decorations for every room in their house--even the bathrooms, and was nearly finished decorating. 

Severus had never been into decorating for the holidays; but was very amused by it the first time he came in and she had been busy at it all day. He had come in, smelled wonderful spicy smells, and found his wife pointing her wand up towards the ceiling, hanging strands of holly with tiny, colored lights intertwined in it. Satisfied, she put her wand down and turned around and jumped. 

"You walk _so_ quietly," she said. "What do you think?" she asked. He took in the holly that was in loops around the edge of the ceiling that she had just finished hanging, the large tree in the corner, and the lit candles on the mantle. She had even hung holly strands from the mantle. 

"I'm impressed. Those candles smell wonderful. What else do I smell?" 

"You and your sensitive nose. You probably smell the spice pot." 

"Spice pot?" 

She showed him a small crock pot which was on the end table which had water and some spices in it which included rosemary sprigs, whole cloves, and cinnamon sticks. 

"I always have a bit of this around at the holidays. Makes it smell festive. That plus the candles. If it bothers your nose--" 

"No, I'm fine. Where are the girls?" 

"They're down for their nap." She had an intercom so she'd know when they woke up. Henry walked into the room and stretched, then wound around Tara's legs in a figure ate fashion, and then repeated his figure 8 with Severus, who reached down to pet the large cat's head. 

"I'm almost done with the decorating." 

"There's _more?_" 

"Oh yes. I have to do the downstairs bath and the staircase." 

"The staircase?" 

"Yes. More holly and stuff. It'll look great, trust me." 

"I don't doubt it." 

"And Sev--I was thinking. Can we have a Christmas party here? Invite the whole faculty? I think it would be fun!" 

Severus had never been much at having parties; but he didn't want to take the smile off Tara's face or the light out of her eyes. 

"I think that would be good. When were you thinking of--" 

"How about the Saturday before Christmas?" she suggested. 

"Sounds fine." 

"Oh good! This will be fun!" 

Tara loved to entertain and hadn't done any of it since before she had ever come to Hogwarts. For the next few weeks, she busied herself getting everything ready. Severus wanted to help her but every time he would try, she would give him very dark looks and indicate that he was getting in her way. 

The word got around quickly that there was going to be a Christmas party, and the shocker was that the Snapes were having a Christmas party. Tara was well liked amongst the student body; but Severus was always so unpleasant with them, their feelings for him were not exactly pleasant. 

He was quite the opposite when it came to his daughters not only was he very protective, but he was also very affectionate with them and Tara even caught him playing with Desi one day. He didn't realize she was standing in the doorway watching them. He was talking to her in a funny voice and tickling her belly and she would laugh and Tara was sure that he must have been making faces at her. Tara silently walked away, then went halfway down the stairs, and came up, noisily, calling his name. Immediately he stopped and said "In here!" in his normal tone. But Desi was still laughing. 

"What's going on in here?" Tara asked, trying not to lose it. 

"I told her a joke," Severus said, and looked down at Desi again who was still laughing, and he had to tickle her one more time, then he turned to Tara. 

"Never thought I'd see the day," she commented. 

The night of their Christmas party came and she dressed the twins in pretty little crimson red dresses with green sashes. Tara wore a dark green velvet floor length gown. She was brushing Didi's wispy black hair when Severus walked in. 

"You look very striking," he told Tara. He was in his usual black. 

"So do you. You might try wearing a color though..." 

"Color? Black is a color..." 

"Okay. Just a suggestion." 

"Like what?" 

"Maybe dark green." 

"I'd look like a leprachaun..." 

"I seriously doubt _that_." 

Didi scowled at her father, then looked back at her mother, her expression softening. 

"She sure has your evil looks," Tara commented. 

"What do you mean?" 

"That look she just gave you. She looked exactly like you when she did that. She's got the 'Snape Scowl' down...she hardly ever smiles. But when she does, she lights up the room. Just like her father..." Tara said, and he pulled her close to him for a moment. 

"At least we know she's not the -- what is it -- milk vendor's child?" 

"Milkman...someday you'll get these metaphors down." 

Severus released Tara so she could take care of getting both girls final touches finished, and each carried one downstairs. Severus took care of the girls while Tara got the food ready and mixed some champagne punch and mulled wine. 

It wasn't long before the first guests arrived; Dumbledore and Minerva. They admired Tara's decorations and Minerva went in to see the twins, who were in their playpen in the living room. 

"How on earth do you tell them apart?" she exclaimed. 

"Desi is the one who smiles all the time," Tara said. "Didi seems to always be making faces and scowling." She pointed at Severus. "Didi is more like--" 

Severus cleared his throat and shot Tara a dangerous look. 

"She's more serious," Tara said, dropping her hand, making a face at her husband. Minerva looked from Tara to Severus, with a knowing expression. "I see that..." 

"Come have something to eat and drink," Tara said, and they all went into where she had the food laid out. Two hours later, the party was in full swing. Tara and M decided the twins were tired and should be taken to bed. They picked the sleepy girls up out of their playpen and on their way to the stairs, Severus stopped them, and kissed each twin, then said "Now they can go to bed." 

"I can't believe how he is with his girls," M commented as she laid Desi down. 

"Well if he treated them like he treats his students, I would have left a long time ago. He seems to have a soft spot for them," Tara said, handing yellow pajamas to M. "Like he does for you," she commented. Tara smiled. "He's still a bit of a challenge at times, but nothing like he used to be." 

"When we heard he was having a party, it sent quite an uproar through the school." 

"I know, I caught wind of that. I wasn't sure he'd go for the idea, but he seems to be having a good time down there." 

"I think you've managed to loosen the broomstick that was firmly wedged in place for years," M commented, her feline-like eyes sparkling mischeviously. "Maybe so!" 

They finished dressing the girls in their pajamas, tucked them in, and went back downstairs. Tara made sure that everyone had enough food and drink, and then Severus came and took her hand. 

"They'd like you to play some Christmas music," he told her. The piano that had been in a storage room for years had been moved to their home. Tara had been practicing some holiday tunes, so she was happy to sit and play for them. 

The party lasted until a bit after midnight. They said goodbye to the last of their guests, then Severus walked Tara into the dining room where the food was out. She looked at the mess and groaned, burying her face in Severus's robes. 

"Don't you have your wand?" he asked her. She nodded sleepily and took it out, and pointed it to the mess, then looked up at him. "What am I supposed to say?" she asked, her eyelids drooping. He took her wand from her. "I think I can handle it. You're exhausted--I'd hate to think what might happen if you cast a cleaning spell in your condition." 

"I suppose you're right. This is the only part of entertaining that I don't like...but it's easier now." 

"Why don't you head on upstairs and I'll be there in a few minutes after I clean this up." 

"Okay. See you up there," she said, turning to head for the stairs, then stopped. "Severus--" she began." He turned to her. "Thank you. I know hosting a party isn't one of your favorite things, but you did well." He nodded in acknowledgement, a little awkwardly. "I just followed your lead," he told her. "Now get to bed." She turned and obediently went up the stairs. She checked the twins who were sleeping peacefully, and then undressed and slipped into a dressing gown and got into the large bed. Henry and Heidi were already there. Severus had gotten used to them sleeping at the foot of the bed. 

He was able to return their home into its normal condition of tidiness within minutes. He decided to go outside to have a clove, but when he opened the door and the freezing air hit him, he thought better of it. He made a note to work on the air clearing spell for his den so he didn't have to risk coming down with pneumonia every time he wanted to have a smoke. He made sure all of the candles were out, then headed upstairs. Tara was in bed, the book "Magical Housekeeping Volume 2" resting on her nose, causing her to snore. She fell asleep reading frequently, which amused him. He took the book off her face and kissed her nose. She wrinkled her nose and swiped at it. "Heidi, it's not time to get up..." she said in her sleep, thinking Heidi had come to give her one of her feline nose kisses. Does my nose feel like a cat's nose? Severus wondered, touching the end of his nose. He certainly didn't think so. He watched Tara roll over onto her side, and sigh in her sleep. 

He changed and crawled into bed beside Tara, and turned out the light. He was against having the party initially, but couldn't help but think that it was really a nice time. He had never been much of a socializer of any sort, but it made Tara very happy, and he found that when she was happy, he felt very satisfied. 

That must be what is meant by the phrase "Love is not selfish," he thought, turning over and laying behind her spoon fashion, drifting off to a peaceful sleep... 


	5. Chapter 5

Tara was sitting in the living room reading one cold February evening while the twins swung in their little wind up swings. She picked up her mug of herbal tea and took a sip, then felt a strange sensation. It was her ring; the Atlantis opal in her wedding ring. The last time she had felt anything from it was when He Who Shall Not Be Named was nearby. She put her book down and looked at it. She definitely felt a vibration from it, but saw no light. Alarmed, she got up to find Severus. 

Severus was in his den in front of the computer. She knocked on the door. 

"Yes?" 

She opened the door and found him rubbing his forearm. Uh oh Tara thought, her eyes widening. "You don't have to _knock_," he told her. "Habit. Sev--you're arm--is it?" He made a face and nodded. "How did you know?" She held up her left hand. "It's humming--oh wait. It stopped." So had the burning of the mark on his arm. He got up quickly and they immediately went back to the living room where the twins were. They were still swinging, and Didi had fallen asleep. 

"What does it mean?" Tara asked. 

"I have no clue...other than that he must be nearby." 

Tara's face crumpled as she looked at her babies. She was terrified--not for herself, but for them. Severus saw her face and took her into his arms. He was more than a little bit afraid himself, but remembered the Atlantis Opal. "Remember the power the stone has over him," he told her, holding her tightly. She nodded, unable to speak. The stone had started vibrating like a gyroscope in Voldemort's presence, casting a light on him that rendered him powerless and had, in Tara's opinion, been like Kryptonite to Superman, even though Severus and Albus had no idea what she meant. He released her and she sat down with her tea again. He sat beside her and took her hand. 

"But only I have this...what if he catches you alone?" she asked. 

"Guess we'll just have to stick together more. Besides, it took the strength that he had. You saw what happened." 

"Yes, but he thought I was a muggle then too; I think the element of surprise was working for us." 

"Well you can't make yourself sick worrying about it. I guess I'd better start looking for more Atlantis Opals. They are very hard to come by." It was true. The one in Tara's ring had been in Severus's family for centuries and had been passed down. It had unique qualities, one of which when the wearer was a muggle, the stone looked like a regular flat blue stone, but when placed on the finger of one with powers, the colors in the stone would swirl like ocean waves crashing into shore. 

They decided to put the twins to bed--Desi was starting to drift off. Each took one upstairs and tucked them in, and closed the door. "Oh wait!" Tara said, and went back in to make sure the intercom was on. They went down the hall into Sev's den. Tara took the intercom receiver with her, which was like a cordless phone. He opened up his wine refrigerator and took out a bottle of port and a bottle of chardonnay and poured two glasses, and handed Tara the chardonnay. 

His den was very comfortable. A fireplace was opposite the door, and a comfortable loveseat was in front of it with a small coffee table. A large mahogony desk was in another corner with Severus's computer, and a wet bar with a special refrigerator designed to store wine was next to that. The walls were panelled in mahogony that matched the desk, a large bookcase covered one wall and a thick, wall to wall burgundy carpet covered the floor. A paned window next to the fireplace looked out into the snow-covered trees. 

They sat down on the loveseat and Tara sighed and leaned back heavily. She kicked her shoes off and put her feet up on the table, and closed her eyes. He said something she couldn't quite make out. "What are you muttering about?" she opened her eyes and saw that he had his wand raised. "Something I finally mastered," he said, and took out a clove. "Hey Severus--not in the house!" she exclaimed. "What do you think I just _muttered_ about?" he asked her lighting it. Sure enough the smoke completely dissipated like steam when it got about a foot from the ceiling. "Well that's a neat trick," she told him. "I should have you do that around the cat litter box." 

"That's a different sort of--" 

"I was kidding. But it would be nice to have some sort of air cleaning energy around the litterbox. Don't you think?" He made a face. He stayed as far away from the catbox as he could, at all times. During Tara's pregnancy, he actually had whoever was on detention come clean the cat box as part of their punishment. 

Tara thought a moment. "Maybe the incantation for that would be something on the order of felinedestink-tify." 

Severus was amused. "If I were your instructor, I'd give you that as an assignment," he told her. 

"Well, you sort of are. Except you are a lot nicer to me than you are your other students." 

"A _lot_ nicer." 

"Yep. Well, you are sort of nice to your Slytherins. Where do you suppose I would have been put if I had been sorted?" she asked, feeling the wine loosening her up. 

He took a deep drag from his cigarette, staring at her intently. "Hmmm...Gryffandor probably..." 

"A Gryffandor? _You_ married a Gryffandor?" 

He made a face at her and shrugged. "Only one way to find out..." 

"The sorting hat? It can't sort me...I'm about 30 years late!" 

"Why couldn't it?" 

"It would just be...weird. And what purpose would it serve?" she asked. 

"It would answer your question. But...definitely a Gryffandor." 

Tara shook her head, amused. "So big, bad Professor Snape married a Gryffandor. I love it..." she said. 

"Don't _start._" 

"Maybe I should get a Gryffandor scarf..." 

"You wouldn't." 

"Wouldn't I?" 

"You sure can be a challenge," he said, sighing. 

"Well your reputation precedes you." 

"I suppose..." He took a sip of his port and looked at Tara again, and brushed a strand of her hair out of her eyes. She looked at him, and felt herself melt. He always had such a powerful effect on her. Even with the scare they had experienced that night, she was drawn to him, and wanted him. He put his glass of port down on the table, and took her chardonnay from her and did the same, then disapparated his clove cigarette, and drew her towards him. The room was growing warmer and he began undressing her. 

_"Here?"_ she asked. 

"Why not?" he purred. 

"You're right...why not..." she said, forgetting about her ring's performance earlier... 

Once they initiated the den, Tara sat back. "Well that eased the tension," she said. Severus smiled slightly, picked both goblets up off the table and handed her the chardonnay. She took it and they touched glasses and sipped. She looked at her ring on her left hand once again. 

"What is it?" he asked. 

"Nothing. I was just thinking...if he's around here...where?" 

Severus took another swallow of his port and sighed. "He's many forms, even occupying bodies that were already occupied. t's hard to say. We must be on highest alert and we need to tell Albus, of course." 

"Highest alert. That's what they kept telling us in America after the 9/11 attack. Be on your highest alert. Never knew what that meant exactly; just gave me an upset stomach all the time for a few months. This is different though. And it involves magic of all things..." 

Severus lit another clove and Tara made a face at him, but didn't say what she was thinking; it was all over her face. "Want one?" he asked her. In another time when she had first met him--and couldn't stand him--that scene had repeated only their roles were reversed; he had made a face at her 'annoying muggle habit' and she had offered him one, sarcastically. "I think _not_," she said, completing the scene. 

She marveled at the way his spell made the smoke trailing away just vanish. That was a great trick. Think of what it could do for the environment..she thought, her thoughts drifting away for a moment. Returning to reality and the events of that evening, she frowned. 

"How do we protect the twins? That's what I'm terrified of," she said. 

"The same way we've been doing. If you feel anything, let me know immedediately--and Dumbledore too." 

"I wish cell phones worked here..." Tara wished aloud, but they didn't. While they had conquered the problem of computers not working before (too much magic in the air), radio and cellular transmissions were quite another matter. 

"I leave my computer on when I'm in class, you can always instant message me." 

"I'd hate to do that..." 

"If it's an emergency, do it. Don't think twice about it. But if you stub your toe on the coffee table, that wouldn't warrant a message." 

"Well, _duh!_, she said, her eyes flashing. "Have I ever abused instant messaging you during class?" 

"Nooooo......" 

"Well I'm not about to start!" he sure was a pain in the butt sometimes, she thought, making another face at him. One minute she was melting and the next, he was irking her. 

He didn't say anything; he just pointed his wand at the fireplace and made a fire. Perhaps he was a bit too rough on her at times, he thought. 

"Come here..." he said, putting his arm around her shoulders, holding her close for a moment. "Sorry to be such an ogre. Will you forgive me?" 

"Well I guess I have to since you're my husband," she said, wrinkling her nose at him, "you're such a butt sometimes, I swear." 

"A what?" 

"A butt. You know. Posterior. The thing on which you sit." 

"A chair?" 

"Forget it!" she said. He was playing with her again as he enjoyed doing. Getting her riled up was one of his favorite things to do, as long as she didn't get too pissed off at him. He did that without meaning to far too often as it was. 

Just then Tara heard one of the girls crying and went up the hall to check. She wound up changing Desi, who quickly went back to sleep. She returned to Severus's den and sniffed the air. 

"You know that really works well--that air clearing spell you do. I can't even tell you've smoked in here. It smells like a fresh spring day in the mountains." 

"That's what I was working on. Clean mountain air--like at the cabin. Good nose!" 

"Know what would really be nice...if you could make it smell like I have bread baking in the kitchen...no, on second thought, it might make me raid the cabinets..." Tara yawned, a yawn so huge she thought she might split her head. 

"I guess I'm tired..." she said. 

"Well, you should get some rest." 

"So should you." 

"I'm wide awake. Go on to bed, I'll be there soon." 

"Promise?" 

"Yes, I promise." 

She kissed him and went to bed, and immediately fell asleep without reading. Severus stayed up, reading about possible potions and other ways he could help both of them prepare for whatever was out there, laying in wait for them. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author: Calle Ann Rhodes**   
Profile   
**E-mail:**Calle@spacerock.com   
**Category:** Romance (with a touch of humor)   
**Summary:** Hogwarts overcomes their problems with getting computers to work in their atmosphere, and decide they need a website. They hire an American Muggle, Tara Hall, to live in their midst for a school term, get the faculty and students acquainted with the wonders of Cyberspace, and create a website. She happens to cross paths with a certain potions master and sparks do fly...Tara is based on me, well, me to the 'nth' degree. I'm not as daring as she is, although I am known to cuss like a sailor if my computers or code is giving me problems, I enjoy chardonnay in the evening and Diet Pepsi in the morning, play the piano--but that's about where the similarity with Tara ends. I am the most rabid non smoker you ever wanted (or didn't want) to meet. This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended, so please don't come get me, as I am unemployed (well, self-employed) and just having a bit of fun. 

**Author's Note:** As I mentioned, Tara is me, basically, but more outrageous. My alter ego so to speak. In real life, I live in California, USA with my husband, chameleons, turtles, and 4 cats. Tara's cats are based on 2 of my real life cats, Thor and Noelle. Thor has his own website at www.catinthesink.com. Now have fun reading my story. **

Chapter 6

**

That evening, Tara dressed in the jade green cape and wore it right over jeans and a t shirt. She also layered a long sleeved t shirt for her cold ride on a broomstick. She packed her digital camera into her fanny pack, which she wore outside her robe. It looked funny, but she didn't have any other way to carry her necessities. 

Madame Hooch had agreed to take Tara on broomstick. She was the flight instructor and more than capable. As Tara stood behind Madame Hooch, who was straddling the broomstick, still on the ground, she asked, "Are you afraid of heights?" 

"Yes." 

"Well, don't look down then. Just hang on and you'll be fine!" 

Tara felt queasy then. Next thing she knew, Madame Hooch had said "Up" and had the broomstick in her hand. 

"Okay, on 3, we'll both give a push and up we'll go. Ready? 1-2-3!" They both kicked away from the ground and Tara shut her eyes tightly and buried her face in the back of Madame Hooch's cloak. The air was blasting past them, and Tara was glad she had dressed warm. 

"You all right back there?" Madame Hooch asked. 

"I think so. My eyes are closed." 

"Well that's fine, we'll be there in no time." 

She was right, it wasn't too bad. They came to a landing and Tara's feet hit the ground and she found herself off balance and fell over. She got all tangled up in her cloak and the hood was way down over her face. 

"Did she faint again?" Tara heard a familiar voice ask. 

"No, I don't think so, she just fell over," Madame Hooch answered, "you okay?" 

"Yeah, I'm fine. I haven't even had anything to drink yet and I'm already falling all over myself." A hand grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet, and she untangled her robe and got her hood off to find herself face to face with her favorite man. Again. 

"We've got to stop meeting like this," she quipped and frowned at him. She snatched her hand away from him and dusted herself off. Her right knee was killing her and she saw that she had gone right through her jeans and had skinned it. "Dammit! I'm bleeding!" she cursed. 

A hand held out a small bottle and a gauze pad. Snape again. 

"What are you, a walking first aid kit?" she asked, taking the bottle and gauze pad. He shrugged. 

"When I heard you were going to fly here, I took the liberty of being prepared." 

She sponged the wound and jumped up and down when it stung and cursed some more, using some of her choicest swear words, then apologized. 

"Sorry, that stung like shit." She handed the bottle back to Snape and pocketed the pad. That would be gross to give even to him. She felt a strange sensation where she had applied the salve and looked at her knee, which was healing right before her eyes. She was stunned! The pain was dissipating and she sat there with her mouth open. She looked at Snape, and he actually smiled slightly. Muggles were so amusing. 

"Whoa! Hey thanks!" she said, "this is amazing stuff!" 

"I brewed it myself. Once the students get to school, we need a constant supply. They are always falling down and cutting themselves, particularly the first year's. I made this one for you - muggle strength. So here, you keep it," he said, handing the bottle back to her and closing his hand over hers. Again the weak knees, and a flash of heat went through her entire body. She looked at him, swallowing hard, then Madame Hooch took her arm and said "let's go drink some alcohol!" 

By then, other faculty members had arrived, including Dumbledore and Minerva. They entered the pub and Hagrid waved to them from a back table. He had reserved a large table where they could all sit. 

"Miss Hall, I'm so glad you could join us! Nice to have a muggle amongst us!" he said with a wide grin. 

"Thanks. Please call me Tara, all of my friends call me Tara," she said, flashing a dark look in Snape's direction. He met her look with one of his own. 

"So what will we all drink then?" Hagrid asked, "Tara, you order first." 

"I don't suppose I could get some California Chardonnay here..." she began, and there was a flash and a wonderful goblet of golden liquid appeared before her. 

"Think again!" 

Each drink materialized in front of them as they ordered, and they sat around talking, and performing little acts of magic around the table, which fascinated Tara. 

"Do you think any of this will rub off on me?" she asked, watching Dumbledore make his stein rise off the table and circle them slowly. 

"Stranger things have happened," Minerva said. "But you do magic with those contraptions you're setting up," she commented. 

Three glasses of wine later, Tara was teaching Hagrid some rock and roll songs and they were singing. He had heard some of them. Hagrid was a lot of fun; Tara adored him. Everyone seemed to be having a very good time and had loosened up. Well, all except a certain man who kept staring at Tara all evening. She had excused herself to go have a smoke; she didn't like smoking around people who didn't since it was rather offensive. She was by the bar when a man walked up to her and smiled. 

"Hello there, you must be Tara Hall," he said. He had golden hair and green eyes from what she could see. He looked about 40ish, was ruggedly handsome, and a little taller than she, and lean. 

"Yes, how did you know?" she asked. 

"Well we all have heard that Hogwarts' is getting computerized, and that an American Muggle was coming in. I'm Seth Taylor, and it's nice to meet you," he said, extending a hand. She took his hand and squeezed it. 

"Are you a--a wizard?" she asked very softly so no one else would hear." 

"Oh yes, we all are here." 

The two of them were deep in conversation and she found him refreshing and kind. She felt something, someone watching her and looked across the room to see good old Severus, staring at her intensely. Was that anger she saw? She shot him a questioning look, and then he looked away. Seth noticed and turned to see who she was looking at. 

"Ah, Professor Severus Snape. Intimidating old git, isn't he?" 

"Yeah rather. A pain in the ass ever since I laid eyes on him," she said, and put out her cigarette. She looked over at him again. "He's not really old, is he?" 

"No, I think he's about 41 or so...but he looks old maybe because he's so gloomy all the time--plus he spends so much time in his damned dungeon, it sort of sallows his complexion, if you ask me." Seth frowned, remembering his school days. "He was in his last year when I started at Hogwarts. Always giving us Gryffandors a bad time...I'll put it this way. He is an very complex person ." 

Tara didn't ask him to elaborate, but was surprised that she and Snape were so close in age. He was only 2 years her senior if Seth was correct. Thinking of Snape made her remember what she had to do the next day and sighed heavily, as if a dark cloud had passed in front of the sun on an otherwise beautiful day. "Oh shit. I have to put a computer network connection in that damned dungeon tomorrow. And build his computer. Pardon my language..." 

"It's okay," Seth said, finding this American muggle fascinating, "may I buy you a drink?" 

Tara felt like a school girl. "Well, sure. I guess...I'm drinking California Chardonnay," she said, and with a flash, a glass appeared in front of her. The two spent a bit more time talking, then Minerva signaled her it was time to go. 

"Well, the students are arriving tomorrow, so I must be going. It was nice to chat with you," Tara said, extending her hand. He took it and squeezed it between his hands. 

"May I see you again?" he asked. 

"I think so. You know where to find me," she said, and smiled. 

"Yes. Well, good night, Tara." 

"Good night." 

Tara strode back to her group, humming happily. Madame Hooch squeezed her arm. "Who was that hottie?" she asked Tara. "His name is Seth. I think he knows the Professor, here," she said motioning towards Snape, "but then I have a feeling that who doesn't," she smirked, which made Snape send her daggers. 

Tara was sleepy on the ride back, and she had to concentrate to stay awake to hang on. The last thing she wanted was to fall off the broomstick. When she returned to her quarters, she changed, and drank a whole bunch of water, and had just slipped into bed when there was a knock at her door. 

"Who is it?" she asked, wearily. 

"Professor Snape." 

"Why? It's late!" she protested. 

"I have your remedy, but if you'd rather feel terrible in the morning..." 

She had forgotten! She jumped out of bed and put on her terrycloth robe and padded to the door. She found him standing there, sleepily, holding out a steaming mug to her. 

"Thank you," she said, taking it. It was very hot and burned her lips, "I'm going to have to let this cool down a bit. It's a bit too hot for me - I'm a real whuss when it comes to hot drinks--" Snape sighed impatiently, took out a wand and waved it at the mug. Tara looked from him to the mug curiously. 

"Try it now," he said with no expression. 

She did and it was the perfect temperature. 

"Wow, that's handy. Do you want to come in or did you drink your stuff already?" 

He shook his head. "I didn't really partake; I tend not to. Looks like you had a good time though, with a certain young man..." 

Tara flushed crimson, and downed the rest of the potion, anxious to get rid of Snape and go to sleep. 

"How will I know if this stuff works?" she asked. 

"You'll know in the morning. Trust me." 

Trust him? Yeah right. Easier to trust a wolf in a hen house. She handed the empty mug back to him. 

"Good evening, Professor Snape." 

"Good evening, Miss Hall." 

She shut the door and went off to bed. God he annoyed her. Now he is giving her a time about meeting a young man? Hell, I'm young, I'm in a strange new place, meeting lots of strange new people, and he was refreshing. What is Snape's problem? 

She fell asleep and had restless dreams... 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Severus slept like a rock. He woke up the next morning and it was light. Tara was already out of bed. Downstairs no doubt. He got up and went downstairs. Since it was Saturday, they'd have breakfast together. 

He got to the bottom of the stairway and smelled soemthing delicious in the air. Tara was baking this early? She was sitting at the table with a diet pepsi and her notes. 

"Are you baking bread?" he asked her. She looked up at him and smiled. 

"Nope. I made it smell like it though, didn't I?" 

"Yes. I'm impressed." 

"Thank you. I figured out how to create the smells, now I have to figure out how to do a substitution and clean the air. But it's a start." 

"Where are the girls?" 

Tara looked at the clock. "Oh, it's so late! They are still upstairs. I'd better go change them and get them down here. I'm surprised they haven't started letting me know they are ready to get up. They were awake but quiet. Tara changed them both and brought them downstairs. Severus was in the kitchen making breakfast. She knew they would have pancakes; that was Severus's favorite thing to make for breakfast. 

She put each twin in a high chair, then went to the kitchen to get their food. Severus was wearing one of her aprons again, whisking batter in a large bowl. 

"If your students could see you in that apron...you'd never live it down." 

"How would they?" 

"If someone took a picture and it wound up on the website..." 

"Don't..." he said, giving her a dangerous look. 

"Do you see a camera in my hand?" she asked. 

"Nooo...but I know you have been practicing accio." 

"But I haven't gotten it down pat yet. Besides. If I did such a deed, I would never hear the end of it either." She stood up on tiptoe to kiss him, then prepared the girls' food. She went back to feed them while he made the pancakes. He jiggled the nonstick pan, and the pancake slid around freely. Should I? he wondered. He picked up the pan and flipped the pancake up into the air and just barely caught it--but he did. Grinning, he called to Tara. 

"I did it!" he exclaimed. 

"You did what?" 

"Hold on..." 

He finished cooking that pancake and put more batter in the pan after spraying it with cooking spray. "Come in and see!" 

Tara rose and went in to see what it was that Severus had accomplished. He picked up the pan, slid the pancake around, and flipped it up, and caught it neatly. 

"Hey that's great! You learned a new skill today too!" 

She went back to feeding the twins, smiling. It was too much. Severus wearing an apron, flipping pancakes. 

She finished feeding the girls and had placed them in their playpen. Severus came in with their breakfast. "And now for some pancakes, sans spatula," he announced. 

"Sans spatula I love it." 

He set a box of powdered sugar next to Tara. She liked a sprinkling on her pancakes and then a bit of syrup. Just then, Heidi came over, which she wasn't normally allowed to do, and looked in the box, and there was a poof. Heidi looked up at them with her black, pointed face sprinkled with powdered sugar. Tara laughed; Severus smiled. Tara said something to Heidi in the way that she could; she could literally communicate with Henry and Heidi in their own feline tongue. Heidi sneezed and told Tara she wasn't expecting that, and she was sorry she had poked around on the table when they were about to eat. 

"I wonder if either of the girls will inherit that gift of yours," Severus commented. Tara shrugged, sprinkling powdered sugar on her pancakes. They ate their breakfast and it was Tara's turn to clean up the dishes, but Severus wouldn't let her. "I owe you from last night, remember?" 

"Oh yes. Twist _my_ arm." 

Severus was finished minutes later and joined Tara who was in the living room floor with the girls. The weather was bright and sunny, but very cold. 

"What is on tap today?" she asked Severus, who sat down in a plush chair. He took out a clove, muttered an incantation, and lit it. A fresh sea breeze scent filled the room. 

"I thought we might go into the village later on. Let's take the girls." 

"Isn't it a bit cold for them?" 

"Oh, you're right, of course. Maybe that Granger girl can look after them and we can go out on an actual 'date.'" 

"Her name is Hermione, not 'that Granger Girl.'" 

"Hermione then," he said, with a little bit of annoyance. 

"I'll see if I can reach her. She's becoming quite a young lady; she might have a date, herself, tonight." 

Fortunately, she didn't. She was happy to look after the girls, even on such short notice. Severus and Tara went via floo powder, as usual, and arrived at the village, and went shopping for a little while, then went to a cafe for dinner. The cafe was a very quiet setting, and they sat overlooking a garden. They had finished their dinner, and enjoying a brandy, and Severus a clove, enjoying each others' company, when a young woman approached their table. 

"Severus! How are you?" 

Tara looked up to see a curvacious young woman with light hair, and wide set blue eyes framed in thick lashes. She had an accent of some type that Tara couldn't place. She grabbed Severus's hand and squeezed it, and Tara looked at her husband with a look that should have turned him to stone. _Who_ the hell was this? Severus cleared his throat and introduced her to Tara. Her name was Domanique and she was from France. Tara looked at Severus, who was smiling at her in ways which she thought he reserved for her and her alone. 

"Won't you join us?" Severus asked her. Tara almost burst a blood vessel and a charger plate flew off the empty table behind Severus, which startled all of them. Did I do that? Tara wondered. 

"No, I have to meet some friends. Besides, you ought to spend some alone time with your wife," Domanique said with a wink. Severus grinned again, and Tara forced a smile. It wasn't like her to feel jealous; but it wasn't like Severus to let his guard down to anyone but her! 

She left, after kissing Severus on the cheek. Tara's jaw dropped many miles, and several glasses on an adjacent empty table flew off and shattered on the floor. Tara looked at Severus sharply. She didn't want to sound like a colossal bitch, so she remained silent. Severus saw a look in Tara's eyes that he had never seen, and was concerned about more items being broken. 

"That was...the new intern. She's assisting several of us as a teacher's aide." 

"I've never seen her. She assists _you?_" 

"Well, no, not yet, but she is available should the need arise. She just came in last week...she's doing an internship." 

"So you said. You seem to get along well," Tara said, feeling her jealousy rise. 

"She's very friendly," Severus said, meekly. 

"I can see that. She all but grabbed your butt on the way out." Severus made a face, then remembered the crashes around them. 

"Now what happened with the plate and the glasses?" he asked turning around to survey the damage. 

"I have no idea." 

He scowled and wondered why she was so tense. Domanique was harmless; Tara was his wife, the light in his life. Women! The evening took a down turn after that. Tara was silent and tense, only responding to Severus in two words or less. Tara was hating herself for acting the way she was acting, but she had been thrown way off balance. 

"Let's go in here. I think I could use a drink...and you might benefit from it also," he said, as they approached the Three Broomsticks. 

Tara said nothing as they went inside. He got them some wine, then sat looking at his wife, who was still silent and frowning. 

"Tara, won't you tell me what is wrong?" he asked her. He hadn't seen her riled up in such a fashion for ages. 

"The way I saw you act back there. Around Domanique from France. What the hell is she doing kissing you? I was ready to rip her face off! And you were, for a lack of a better word, _smitten!_" 

"What?" 

"You were giddy! Oh Severus, I'll just shut up. Whatever I'm going to say right now is going to be downright ugly." 

"I was giddy?" 

"Yes. Falling all over yourself." 

"Tara, you know that I am hopelessly in love with _you._" 

Tara felt tears spring to her eyes and angrily swiped them away. Of course, deep down she knew this. She realized she was being silly and cursed herself. Maybe she was putting too much into it. The night wore on with a bit of an edge, and finally they returned home. Hermione had put the girls to bed and was in the living room reading. They thanked her and she went back to her dorm. 

Tara went to bed and slept well, despite her upset. She didn't want to become Severus's shadow, or a jealous, nagging wife, but something had definitely struck a nerve where this intern, Domanique, was concerned. 

The following week was sunny and a bit nicer outside, so Tara took the twins out on a walk and ended up in the Quiddich field where Madame Hooch was working with some equipment. She saw Tara and the girls and immediately came over, a smile lighting her feline features. 

"Tara, how are you?" 

"I'm good." 

Madame Hooch saw some pain in her friend's expression. "No you're not. What is it?" 

"Who the hell is this intern, Domanique?" Tara shot out. 

M rolled her eyes. "Oh. So you've met." 

"Yes! She was in the village over the weekend. Sev and I were there, enjoying a quiet dinner, and she came over and I thought Sev was going to fall all over himself. She had the audacity to kiss him on the cheek before she took off! I swear, she was all over him like a cheap suit!" 

Tara's friend looked at her strangely, trying to figure out the American Slang. 

"In other words, she was flirting and touchy-feely. Made me want to puke. Then something weird happened--a plate was on the table behind Sev and it suddenly crashed to the ground. I think I did it somehow." 

"You probably did, you are telepathic and are capable of events like that. Well Tara, she has been hanging over every male over the age of 18 that's around here. I mean everyone. Even Hagrid." 

"Really?" 

"Really. Does that put your mind at ease?" 

"A bit. What is she, some kind of hoe?" 

"A what?" 

"A whore." 

"I wouldn't go _that_ far, but she is a big flirt." 

"In the US, this would never fly. She'd get sued for sexual harassment in a blink of an eye." 

"Well, take into consideration that she is all over every male in the place of age. Dumbledore didn't know what to do. He was falling all over himself!" 

The thought of this made both women laugh. 

"Okay. Thanks--I feel better!" 

That evening, Tara whipped up a wonderful dinner and was much more cheery. Severus was happy to see this and figured she must be over whatever had been bothering her. He could hear her singing in the kitchen as she prepared their dinner the 'manual' way. They ate, took care of the girls, then had their usual wine and port together afterwards. 

Tara came down from putting the twins to bed and joined Severus in front of a roaring fire. She noticed a flat, silver case on the table with the Slytherin crest engraved in it, and it was monogrammed SS. She picked it up. 

"What's this?" she asked, and opened it. It was a cigarette case and his cloves were neatly arranged inside it behind a hinged strip of silver. 

"Oh, it's a gift," he said, trying to sound casual. 

"A gift? From whom?" 

"From um, Domanique." 

Tara put the case down on the table as if it were on fire. Remain calm, Tara. Don't break anything telepathically...too late. Several pictures dropped off the wall simultaneously and a couple of them broke when the glass protecting them hit the floor. Severus looked at her in surprise. 

"Why did she give you this?" 

"She gave all of us gifts." 

"All of who?" 

"The entire faculty. She wanted to express her appreciation for allowing her to intern here." 

"Is she leaving?" Tara asked, a little bit too hopefully. 

"No. She just wanted to say thanks is all." 

"So. What did everyone else get?" 

"We all got different things. She really made an effort to get to know us and know what would appeal to us. You know, you ought to get to know her. You'd like her." 

"Uh huh. So...what did everyone get?" 

He went on to describe an array of personalized gifts. Dumbledore had received a large mug with a silver plate engraved with his name on it to drink his hot chocolate from. Hagrid had received a huge stein that was also personalized. Tara began to relax again, realizing that okay, everyone had received equal treatment. She picked up the case again and examined it. It was nicely done. 

"It is nice. Is it real silver?" 

"No, it's stainless. No need to polish it." 

"That's good. But do you know that ketchup is an effective silver polish?" 

"Of course. You are dealing with the potions master; I know my chemistry--muggle or not," he said, taking the case from her. 

"No need to be smug about it," she said, watching him light a clove after sending the smell of spring meadows into the air. 

"Sorry." 

"So has she been assisting you yet?" Tara asked. 

"Not yet. The need hasn't presented itself. She has been looking after some of the computers--" he began, and immediately knew he shouldn't have. Tara turned colors and the sound of shattering glass was heard from the window. That scared her, but she immediately returned to her livid state. 

"She has been doing _what?_" Tara asked. 

"Well, one of the computers stopped working right and she looked at it and fixed it." 

Tara swore. She hadn't said what she said in a long time, not since she had been careful around the twins, and rattled off quite a blue streak. "And now she is stepping into my territory. I shall have a word with Dumbledore about this!" 

"Now, calm down. Think about how it would look." 

Tara was pissed. She got up to survey the damage she had inflicted on the window panes, then looked back at Severus. He held up his wand, motioning for her to step aside, and repaired the window panes, then patted the seat next to him. Tara stood, apparently rooted to the floor. 

"You're on a sabbatical. You know that there is no one here who knows more than you do about computers." 

"Well what's next? Is she going to update the website and break my code?" 

"Tara, you're overreacting." 

She knew deep down yes, she was overreacting, but she was so annoyed. She knew she'd have to let her anger go down before dealing with the issue rationally. Severus beckoned her to sit again and finally she did. 

"Now calm down. You're going to break more things!" 

Tara looked around nervously. Perhaps he was right. She sat down and he poured her a glass of port, and handed it to her. She took it, but a bit reluctantly. 

"How come I'm breaking things?" she asked. 

"I don't know. We'll have to look into that. I fear you're going to be developing powers throughout your life. This is a good thing, I think, even if it's a bit...startling." 

Tara sighed and sipped her port, feeling the liquid warm her throat. She wondered how she might be able to resume her duties to tend to the network and the computers. She could have someone watch the girls...she needed to figure it out--without having someone else raise her girls. She never wanted that and was torn. 

"Tell me what you're thinking about?" he asked her. 

"I used to think you could read my mind...when we first met," she said. 

"Did you?" 

"It seemed like it." 

"So, what is going on in your head?" he asked. 

"Lots," she said simply. "Like, what I might do to start working again. I also wonder how come when I get really pissed, stuff breaks and how to control that...and other things." 

"Do you _want_ to start working again?" 

"Yes. No...I mean...I don't want to lose what I have to _her_," she said, and realized what that had sounded like. "Meow," she interjected. "What I mean is...I worked really hard to bring all of you Hogwarts people up to speed on the world of computers. To have some...some...intern come in here and take over--I guess I sound territorial, but how would you like it if some young good looking hunk of a guy with a cute accent came in as an intern and was good at potions? Wouldn't it piss you off?" 

Severus nodded. "Indeed, it would." 

"Especially if he's going around flirting with all of the women on staff--me included--and he leaves us giggling like schoolgirls in his wake?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"Oh come on. Even you had a bit of a silly expression after she saw us in the village last week. I didn't think anything moved you," Tara said, and thought, _except me!_. 

Severus stroked her hair then, and stared into space. What could he suggest for his wife? He hadn't realized what a problem Domanique working on computers would be. He decided he'd better not mention that she had put up her own little website. He feared Tara might bring the roof down on their heads. He finished his clove and made sure all of the necessary repairs had been covered, which they had been, then sat with Tara again, who was looking miserable. 

"Tara, I don't know what to tell you, except that I love you and I would never leave your side. You're the mother of my daughters, and the love of my life. The keeper of my soul." 

Whoa. That was big, Tara thought, turning to look at Severus. 

"If you feel you need to return to your work, I won't stand in your way." 

"I know that. I don't want to leave the girls to someone else though; I'm their mother. That is my first priority in life." 

"Well maybe just a few hours here and there. I'm sure you can work something out. You're a resourceful one." 

Tara nodded and Severus pulled her close. "Now let's get to bed. Shall we?" he suggested, and led her upstairs. They made love and Severus soon fell asleep. Tara laid awake, wondering how to handle it all, and sighed. 

If it wasn't one thing it was another. First Voldemort, and now Domanique. Tara finally drifted to sleep, dreaming that Voldemort met Domanique and swooned... 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Tara went to see Dumbledore a few days later, having arranged for Hermione to watch the girls every afternoon from 1-5 since she only had classes in the morning. He was pleased that she wanted to come back to work, if only a few hours a day. There was a lot of catching up to do, he explained, and Domanique had tried her hand at doing some what he called 'bandaid' repairs, but she didn't have nearly the expertise which Tara did. This boosted Tara's confidence--she was back in the saddle again! 

Severus was happy that she was in her realm again; she was clearly satisfied. She also worked on the website during the day when she was home with the girls. One afternoon, she was setting up a new computer in one of the classrooms, and she heard a familiar female voice. One that grated on her nerves. 

"Hello? Hello? Hello?" she was saying. 

"I'm here, under the desk," Tara said. 

"Hello? Hello? HELLO!!!!???" 

Was she deaf. Tara stood up. "I'm _here!_." Then she saw that Domanique had a cellular phone up to her ear; she wasn't talking to Tara at all. She gave up and pocketed the phone, then jumped when she saw Tara. 

"My phone is on the blink again," she told Tara, who couldn't help but roll her eyes. 

"Those don't work here," she said quietly. 

"I need to find a different provider. It is so frustrating not to be able to make my calls!" Domanique said, with a frustrated scowl, oblivious to what Tara had just told her. 

"None of them will work here. It took them years to make computers work here. Cell phones, radios, anything wireless doesn't work here." 

"Well, I'll have to call my provider," Domanique said, and turned on her heel and walked away. Tara walked out into the corridor, watching her walk away, trying her phone again. 

"What a _ditz_," Tara muttered, then turned around and smacked right into Severus. 

"Do you always have to sneak up on me like that?" she snapped, anger flashing in her eyes. "Oh, I'm sorry. That woman just gets on my last nerve! And you walk too quietly..." 

"I can see that. What was that all about?" 

"The idiot can't figure out why her cellular phone won't work here." 

"Did you tell her?" 

"I tried. Zoomed over her head like a golden snitch. Sheesh. Now I'm all riled up. I've got to finish hooking up a new PC in here. What are you up to?" 

"I just finished up my last class. Came outside and saw you, so I thought I'd _sneak up_ on you to get you all nattered." 

"Well, you succeeded. I'm sorry for being a witch...no pun intended," she said with a grin. 

"I'll see you at home, then," he told her, then looked around to make sure no one was looking and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. 

"Care to join me under the desk?" Tara asked, with a shiver. 

"Don't tempt me. See you at home." 

She went in and finished hooking up the computer, made sure all of the standard software was installed and working, then packed up her tools and left the room. She stepped out into the corridor and saw Domanique flirting with one of the seventh year students. She didn't quit. Just stay away from Sev, Tara thought, walking by. 

"Mrs. Snape!" 

Tara stopped. It was _her_. 

"Yes?" she asked, reluctantly turning. 

"I wanted to ask you about some computer stuff. Do you have a minute?" 

"Uh, yeah, just a minute though." 

"I'll see you later, David," she told the student, who was trying hard not to fall all over himself. She came over to Tara. 

"I've been trying to set up a web page. Have you seen it?" 

A web page? Tara felt a fire start inside her and hoped things wouldn't start breaking around them. 

"No, I haven't. For what purpose?" 

"Oh, it's just a little home page for me," Domanique said with a giggle. "I put it on one of those free places where you can have a website for nothing." 

"I see..." 

"I was wondering if you could take a look at it and critique it for me. It's not much, just a bit of fun." 

"Do you have the URL?" 

Domanique's expression turned to one of total confusion. 

"The _what?_" 

"The URL. The address to type in to bring it up." 

"Oh, sure," she said, digging in the pockets in her robe. She drew out a pink card that said "Domanique" with a heart over the i, a phone number and a lengthy web address. The card had a photo of Domanique, blowing a kiss. Tara felt her stomach turn, and Domanique giggled. 

"Isn't that great? I had them made...the guy wouldn't even charge me!" 

"Yeah, that's great. I'll pull up your site and I'll let you know what I think of it." 

"Oh good! Thank you so much! Tell Sevvie I said 'hi.'" 

"Sevvie?" Tara was fighting hard not to lose it. 

"Don't you call him that?" Domanique asked, batting her huge eyes. 

"No. I think he would turn me into a lamp if I did..." 

"He wouldn't!" 

"I wouldn't put it past him. He has quite a temper, you know." _So do I for that matter...._

"Aw, he would never! He's a big pussy cat." 

_Don't hit her. Do not slap her..._

"Tara! Thank you so much!" a familiar voice said, behind Tara. She turned around to see Dumbledore walking up behind them. 

"No problem, just doing my job," Tara said, thankful that he had walked up when he did. She had been working on his computer earlier, installing new software that had been waiting for a few months to be installed. 

"I'll catch you later. Let me know what you think!" Domanique said, and scurried away. 

"Interesting young woman," Dumbledore commented. Tara looked at him, trying to read what he really thought through his expression. He looked amused; he knew how much she annoyed Tara; it was obvious. 

"I find her trying," she told him. 

"Yes, I can see that." 

"Good thing you came up when you did. There might have been a cat fight." 

"A cat fight?" 

"Never mind. She just bugs the hell out of me. Anyway, I'm glad your new software is working out then." 

They chatted briefly, then Tara wandered home. She was visibly riled when she walked in the door. Severus was in the living room with Didi in his arms, giving her a bottle. He took one look at Tara, who picked up Desi. 

"Uh oh. What now?" 

"The rocket scientist has a website. She wants me to critique it." 

"Rocket scientist?" 

"You know who I mean!" Tara said, making a face at him. So the cat was out of the bag. "Well, that's a compliment to you," Severus commented. 

"I suppose I could look at it that way..." 

"I would." 

"She is _such_ a 20 watt bulb. I'm sorry...I have no tolerance for stupid people, especially when they are in a package like her. She sat down with Desi and reached into her pocket. Look at this card she gave me!" 

She handed him the card, and he had a look of amusement, and handed it back to her, trying not to laugh. He didn't succeed. 

"It isn't funny; she's actually giving those out to people! She even has her cell phone number on here. I have to bring up the site I guess..." 

"Maybe you should have some wine first." 

"Good idea...but finish with Didi; she should have her bottle before I have mine! Did Desi have hers?" 

He nodded. "Wow, you're quite a Mr. Mom, aren't you? Who would have thunk it..." Tara said, feeling a little bit calmer. 

"They are my girls too," he told her. 

"Yeah, until they need to be changed. I know how you are..." 

"I changed them before you came in." 

"No you didn't." 

"Yes I did!" 

"Did you come up with an incantation or something?" 

The look on his face answered her question. "Well, you need to teach it to me so I can utilize it." 

"It's a little bit tricky..." 

"I'm a fast learner." 

She sniffed the air. A wonderful aroma was coming from the kitchen. 

"You are cooking dinner too?" 

Severus nodded. "Well, not exactly cooked, I did all of the prepwork instantly..." 

"Well there's something in the oven, so I'd call that cooking. What is it?" 

"You'll have to wait and see!" 

"Okay. It's not beef or anything right?" 

"Of course not. I know you can't eat that." 

"Just making sure!" She sniffed the air again. 

"Chicken?" He shook his head. "Pork?" Wrong again. "Doesn't smell like fish at all..." 

"Just wait and see," he purred, and Didi finished her bottle 

Severus insisted on serving the dinner to Tara. He put the plate in front of her and she was impressed with how carefully and artfully the food was arranged on the plate. It looked like chicken, smelled like chicken, but when she tasted it, it was the most exquisitely tender chicken that melted right in her mouth. She put her fork down, giving a wide-eyed gaze of admiration to the chef. 

"This is wonderful! Are you going to tell me what it is?" 

Severus shook his head and pushed a strand of hair out of his face. 

"Eat up," he said, gesturing. "I will tell you, it's been in my family for generations. Centuries possibly." 

"Oh?" Anytime he mentioned his family, Tara was all ears. He rarely spoke of his family and Tara sensed there was a good reason, and never pushed him. She sensed it was dangerous territory and would not cross into it. 

He nodded and continued to enjoy his meal. He took a sip of his wine and Tara had cleared her plate, which was unusual for her. 

"Do you want a second helping?" he asked. 

"Yes! Not a whole lot though; I don't want to burst." 

He got up and she stopped him. "I'll get it." 

She went into the kitchen and got herself a half portion, then joined him once again. Finally, she finished and sighed with contentment. 

"Wow. I need a cigarette after that meal!" she said. He looked at her sharply. "I'm not serious. Besides, who are you to criticize that?" 

"I didn't say a word." 

"As usual, your expression speaks volumes. So. Tell me--what did I just eat?" 

"What do you think it was?" 

"Well, from what I've heard, cornish game hens match the description and tenderness of what that was. I've never had it before...so, that's my guess." 

"No." 

"No?" 

"Nothing that common," he said, rising. He took their plates into the kitchen. 

"Okay then, um, rattlesnake?" she asked, following him into the kitchen. He turned and looked at her, making a face. "I think not. Where would I get rattlesnake in Scotland?" 

"Well, we have our ways...so that's not it. Eel? I've had eel." 

"No." 

"Cooked sea urchin?" 

"No. I don't think you're going to guess," he said with a smile, and muttered an incantation to clean the dishes and put them away. Tara leaned against the counter sipping her wine. 

"Well, I think I have to give up then." 

"Are you sure?" 

"I am. I give up." 

"Is that your final answer?" he asked her. 

"Now where did you pick that phrase up?" she asked, thinking of the prime time game show which had its heyday for a couple of years on television. He gave her a look like the cat who ate the canary. 

"Is it?" 

"Yes." 

He took her glass of wine and topped it off, and poured another for himself. They went into the living room and sat down. Tara was staring at Severus, waiting for his answer. He cleared the air and lit a clove, then looked at her. 

"Piedras Draconus." 

"Pee-ay huh?" Tara asked. 

"Piedras Draconus." 

"Draconus..." Tara's eyes grew wide. "Dragon? I ate _dragon?_" 

Severus nodded. 

"Oh my! I thought the meat would be tough--" 

"It depends what part." 

Tara's jaw dropped. "Dare I ask..." 

"Perhaps...not." 

Tara made a face. "What's pee aye dra? What language is that?" 

"I believe it is Spanish." 

"How did you get a Spanish recipe from your family?" Severus shrugged. "How do you spell it?" He spelled it for her and she sat for a long time, thinking of what it might be. 

Later that night, Tara couldn't sleep. She got up and silently padded down the hall to her den and got on the Internet and looked it up. Severus sat straight up when he heard Tara yell. 

"GONADS!" 

He cursed under his breath and laid back down. Tara came in, a look of disgust on her face. 

"You fed me Dragon--" 

"It's a delicacy. You had two helpings; you seemed to enjoy it." 

"Yes, but I had no idea I was eating...dragon nards!" 

"Come back to bed." 

"Is that an order?" 

"No, just a request." 

Tara frowned, then got under the covers again and rolled over, her back to him. He got behind her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"Are you upset?" he asked her. 

"No...well...unsettled." 

"I forget that you have eaten muggle food for most of your life--never had any delicacies available to us." 

"Well, I eat sushi...I love sea urchin. That's pretty weird." 

"True." 

"But I never ate anything that was associated with that part of the anatomy," she said, and shuddered, then rolled over and propped herself up on one elbow. 

"How can you, as one who has such anatomy bear to eat it?" 

"I never knew what it was until I was well into my twenties." 

"Even so!" 

"I guess I have a strong stomach," he told her. 

"I guess...but forewarn me before you make me eat something weird! I mean, I'll try things, but I like to know what it is going in." 

"As you wish." 

She laid down again, rolled back over, comfortable in his arms. He smiled, trying not to laugh. There was nothing like being awakened by the word "gonads" being yelled at 3 am... 


End file.
